


The Dog Days Are Over

by pushtoactveit



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushtoactveit/pseuds/pushtoactveit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I'd probably still adore you with your hands around my neck'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog Days Are Over

**Author's Note:**

> I just have all these fe/élings and I don't know what to do with them you know

Their relationship started with an argument. It wasn't uncommon for her to protest his idealistic views, declaring them improbable and pretentious. Of course, he would sigh and then give her a lengthy tirade of how 'when the people join them'- naturally, she cut him off and yelled at him for not understanding anything. They start a kind of relationship that thrives off of debates and controversy. Les Amis will have a group discussion, which somehow turns into them both being too close for comfort, yelling obscenities at each other, their faces red and their breath staggered. 

\---

"You're so confusing!" 

"God! There's nothing confusing about me or this entire situation. You're the one turning it into a big thing!" 

"Look, you know what we just did. This could- no, will- end badly, and will hurt all the people involved." 

"So be it." 

\---

They don't discuss their arguments calmly afterwards, like most couples do. They just leave the entire subject and skim over it as much as possible if it ever arises again. It's unhealthy for their relationship, but their relationship wasn't all that healthy to begin with. 

\---

"I'm not saying you should completely take him out of school, but-" 

"That's literally what you just said." 

"-surely, this would be the better option."

"Listen here, you over privileged, rich kid, and listen good because Gavroche is asleep and I really don't wanna fucking wake him. But you don't know anything about the better option for Gav', whenever he enters the room you become awkward and uncomfortable at anything he says, and it makes him feel bad about himself. He looks up to you, and you barely even make eye contact with him. So don't fucking try and lecture me on what is best for Gav' when you can't even talk to him."

\---

Their friends notice. They kind of guessed that something was going on with them when they wouldn't even have a discussion before arguing with each other. It was a change in the couple's routine, and the abnormality sparked the minds of their group. It was unbelievably dysfunctional, but if they were happy, their friends wouldn't interrupt.

\---

"I hate you!" 

"Well, I fucking hate you too!" 

"What are we even doing here then? Why haven't you left yet?" 

"You know why." 

"No, tell me. If you hate me so much, then let's have a nice, calm discussion about why we have this fucked up relationship where we argue ever day, yet you seem to hate every thing about me." 

"You wanna know why? Because this fucking thing we have is much better than anything else out there. Arguing is normal, especially when I'm in a relationship. It happened with Montparnasse, and it's happening with you. I'm used to it." 

"I'm nothing like Montparnasse." 

"Maybe it's me then. Maybe it follows me around." 

\---

Their relationship started with an argument, so it's only right that it should end with one. Full circle. Their friends can't pinpoint the moment their arguments started to take a turn for the worse, or when the couple would start turning up to the meetings looking more tired than usual. But it still happened.

\---

"Well?" 

"Look, it wasn't my fault. You- you weren't mean to see it-" 

"That doesn't matter. I saw it, and now we- now we have to discuss it like adults. We have to address this situation." 

"What would you like me to say?"

"I want you to fucking tell me why he was in our goddamn home." 

"No, just-" 

"Don't! Just tell me. Don't make any excuses. Just tell me."

\---

Their neighbours heard everything. The pitying glances they received made the couple sneer and glare at the floor. They didn't try and quieten down though, it wasn't anybody else's business, so they shouldn't be listening in. That didn't stop their friends from prying though, especially when she wouldn't show up for a meeting, or he wouldn't speak to anyone. 

\---

"What the hell did you say to R?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"I can't believe you fucking told him!" 

"They already knew, I just cemented it." 

"Do you understand how this is going to change everything? Instead of strangers knowing our business, our friends are gonna try and help us now, and there's no way that's gonna end well." 

"Yeah, because we're beyond help." 

\---

The couple's downfall was plain and simple. Everybody was there, and the moment their whole relationship broke down was so instantaneous that it was hard to see it coming. It wasn't only because they were all present, or because it ended so quickly, that they didn't expect it. It was the thing that caused the break up that was unexpected. Although, it didn't really cause it, it more or less just sent the relationship over the edge.

\---

"Why?" 

"You know why. How are we supposed to carry this on?" 

"I don't know, maybe like we have been doing for the past two years?" 

"But, marriage. That's a big step and we're not ready for that." 

"Of course we are!" 

"No. We'll hate each other more than usual if I say yes and that's not something either of us can tolerate." 

"But-"

"No."

"Alright."


End file.
